Future Foursomes & Fate
by BossVicCossWynch
Summary: Dez's dad invents a time machine and the newly founded team Austin travels forward in time four years to see what fate has in store for them in their senior year of high school. ONE SHOT.


**Author's note: HAPPY FIRST DAY OF THE 12 DAYS OF ONE SHOTS! I have made a few changes to the lineup: instead of doing 2 Auslly stories, 2 Trez stories, 2 Raura stories & 2 Caini stories I've decided to do 4 Auslly, 4 Trez and still 4 foursome stories. The thing with Raura and Caini stories is that I really need to be in the right mindset to write them, and as of recently it's been very difficult to get in that mindset. Anyway, on with the first one shot!**

"Wow, that is an awesome tv." Ally said as Austin and Dez showed her and Trish Dez's basement for the first time.

"Right?!" Austin said, agreeing with Ally.

The four friends sat down on the couch and three out of the four started playing the new "Zaliens 5" video game that had just been released.

Ally was the odd one out who was not playing the video game.

After nearly twenty minutes of trying to find some interest in watching her friends virtually fight off various alien like creatures, Ally decided to look around Dez's basement some more.

Dez lived in the same neighborhood as Austin; their neighborhood was a very upper class gated community, filled with large, spacious, beautiful homes.

Ally wandered down a hallway, the walls lined with framed pictures of Dez and his younger sister Didi through the years: Sitting on Santa's lap wearing matching outfits, Dez couldn't have been more than 5 years old. Dez with his arm around his sister at a pumpkin patch when he was about 7. Dez and Didi dressed in their Sunday best, holding baskets filled with plastic eggs on Easter when Dez appeared to be about 9. Didi with 11 year old Austin and Dez at Universal studios. And what appeared to be the most recent picture, which was 13 year old Dez and Didi at the beach for spring break.

At the end of the hallway, there was a closed door.

Ally would've thought nothing of the closed door, but there was a strange blue light coming from under the door.

Curious, Ally reached for the doorknob and twisted it to find that it was unlocked.

Peering inside, Ally saw that the blue light was coming from some sort of machine.

The machine had a control pad, and a tall rod connected to the control pad, leading up to a round, plate like device directly above where anyone standing at the control pad would be.

Ally quickly existed the room and ran back to where Trish and the boys were.

Austin, Dez, and Trish's eyes hadn't even left the screen.

"Hey Dez?" Ally said.

"Hmm?" Dez replied, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"What's the blue light coming from behind that door down the hall?" Ally asked.

Dez paused the game.

A smile made its way across his face.

"Do you guys wanna see something cool?" he said, before jumping up and running down the hall.

Ally, Trish, and Austin all exchanged confused looks before following him down the hallway.

The door had been left open, they all entered the room and approached Dez, who was standing a the control pad of the machine Ally had seen earlier.

"What is this place?" Trish asked, her eyes wandering around the room, looking at all the different gadgets.

"It's my dad's lab." Dez said. "This is where he keeps all of his inventions."

"So what's this thing?" Ally asked, gesturing to the machine they were standing by.

"This, ladies and gentleman..." Dez said. "Is a time machine."

"NO WAY!" Austin said, absolutely astonished.

"I'm serious!" Dez said. "Look, you input whenever you wanna visit on this keypad, then you press this button and a ray of blue light shoots down from up there and transports you to whatever date you put in. And this dial here controls how long you are in the time period before you're transported back. Oh and you put in the address of the place you want to visit in said time period"

"So we could go back to the fifteenth century and be there for the birth of PANCAKES?!" Austin said excitedly.

Dez put in the date Austin said, showing him it was in fact possible.

"OH what about the signing of the Declaration of Independence?!" Ally said just as excited as Austin.

Dez nodded, putting in the date.

"OH could we go back in time to yesterday and stop me from getting my job at the bowling alley?" Trish asked.

Dez put in the previous days date.

"And we could go to the future too!" Dez said. "Look, I can put in today's date, but 4 years from now. We could see what our senior year is like!"

Austin, Ally, and Trish all nodded excitedly.

"BUT, we can't go to any of those places." Dez said.

"What?!" the other three cried. "Why not?!"

"Because time travel is extremely dangerous! Haven't you seen "Back to the Future"?" Dez explained. "Going back and forward in time puts the whole world at risk! We could accidentally change one thing and set off the ripple effect, changing the whole space time continuum!"

Austin, Ally, and Trish all hung their heads, they knew what Dez said was right, but they still wanted to go.

"But, my dad did invent a way to prevent rippling from happening." Dez said. "You simply switch this thing, and then you are able to travel through time without actually being present. You're just able to watch what happens."

The four were silent for a few moments.

"I just want to go back to yesterday! There's no way that could mess up the space time continuum in anyway! Now move, you doof." Trish said, pushing Dez out of the way and messing will the control pad.

"Trish, no!" Dez said, pushing her back. "Do you know how mad my dad would get if we messed with this?!"

Trish tried to push Dez out of the way again, but since he was a fair big bigger than her, he didn't move causing her to spread her arms out to balance herself.

However in doing so, Trish accidentally hit the control pad, which caused a ray of blue light to shoot down from above them.

They all felt a strange, lurching sensation. Almost as if there was a hand inside of them, messing with their intestines and organs. A bright, white light flashed before them, then everything stopped.

They all opened their eyes hesitantly, only to find that they were in a familiar setting.

They appeared to be in Sonic Boom, at least that's the address that had been put in, but it looked slightly different.

The counter had been removed and in its place there were couches. There was a recording studio where Lester's office used to be, and there were not just one but two stages that had been placed at either end of the space.

"The A&A Music Factory?" Austin read from the sign.

Just then, they heard the a door open and they all jumped.

"No, it's ok! They can't see us." Dez reminded them.

A group of children made their way down the stairs, followed by an 18 year old Austin

"You all did great today!" older Austin said, waving to the kids as they all left the building.

After all the kids left, older Austin sat down on one of the couches, picking up a magazine and flipping through it.

Another door from upstairs opened and even more children emerged, followed by an 18 year old Ally.

"Oh my gosh it's us in four years." Ally whispered to Austin as they watched Ally's future self heard the children down the stairs.

"What happened to my hair?" Austin whispered, horrified at the future state of his hair.

Ally giggled.

"I think it looks fine." she replied.

"Well you're one to talk! Look how amazing you look in the future!" Austin said.

Ally blushed at Austin's words, but he was right. Her future self dressed much different than her current self.

Her future self was wearing a tight, patterned, sleeveless body-con dress. The dress showed off the cleavage and womanly curves she had yet to receive for herself. But it was nice knowing that she would eventually get it.

She turned her eyes to future Austin. He looked so different from current Austin: he was over a foot taller, his shoulders wide and his chest broad, his face had matured. He looked like a man. However, he still dressed in dark jeans with his wallet chain, a blue flannel button down and black high tops.

After all the other children had left, older Ally creeped up behind older Austin and wrapped her arms around his wide shoulders.

"Hey." older Ally said.

"Hey yourself." older Austin replied smiling.

Older Austin turned his body on the couch, took older Ally's chin in his hand, and much to the horror of their past selfs watching, pulled her down and planted a kiss square on her lips.

Current Austin and Ally blushed bright red watching their future selves.

The kiss was quick, but it still left current Austin and Ally feeling very awkward.

"How'd your dance lesson go?" older Ally asked, walking around the couch then placing herself in older Austin's lap.

"Great!" older Austin replied, wrapping his arms around older Ally's waist. "Herman is getting pretty good!"

"Well, he has a pretty good teacher." older Ally said, reaching up to brush his hair out of his eyes.

"You do have a point there." older Austin replied. "So how did your music lesson go?"

"Eh, ok." older Ally said. "These new kids just aren't focusing as well as they need to."

"Hmm don't you just hate when people can't focus on something." older Austin said, leaning in to kiss older Ally's neck.

"Ugh it's the worst." older Ally said smirking, threading her hands though older Austin's hair.

Current Austin and Ally felt as though smoke was about to come out their ears they were blushing so hard. Whereas current Trish and Dez watched the pair with amused looks on their faces.

"Hey guys!" they heard a voice say.

The four younger observers turned to see 18 year old Trish walking though the front doors.

Trish's eyes widened as she saw her older self. Her style was still very loud, but it had matured; her face had matured too. Her hair had lost its poofyness, but was still very curly. And it appeared as though she hadn't gotten any new jobs recently, since she wasn't wearing any sort of uniform.

"Hey Trish." older Ally said, moving off of older Austin's lap but still sitting incredibly close to him, older Austin's arm draped around her shoulders.

Older Trish sat down on the couch in front of the one older Austin and Ally were on.

"Is Dez here?" older Trish asked.

"Yeah, he's almost done editing that music video Jimmy wants at that meeting today." older Ally said.

"Good." older Trish said.

"Is it just me, or has he been a lot more demanding ever since he decided to take me back on his label?" older Austin asked.

"No, he totally has been much more strict." older Trish said.

"I think he's just trying to discipline me." older Austin said. "He's letting me know that I won't be able to pull the stunts I used to anymore. He's not treating me like some kid who just wants to be famous anymore, he's treating me like an actual performer."

The younger foursome exchanged glances. Austin gets signed to a lebel? Then dropped? Then signed again?

The practice room door swung open and 18 year old Dez emerged.

Current Dez was happy to see his style was still as vibrant as it was today; although grown Dez's solid green pants were a little dull for his liking, he was glad to see he still wore his suspenders.

Dez, like Austin, had also grown over a foot taller. His shoulders were wider, his chest was broader, his jaw was sharper, and his hair was shorter.

"I FINALLY finished the video!" older Dez excalimed tiredly, flopping down on the couch beside older Trish and growing an arm around her shoulders just as older Austin had done with older Ally.

"Should we go get changed for the meeting?" older Austin asked older Dez.

"Damn, I forgot." older Dez said, putting his hand on his face. "Yeah we probably should."

"Why do you need to change clothes for the meeting?" older Ally asked.

"It's a yoga meeting. Kira got Jimmy super into yoga so now he wants us to try it with him." older Austin said.

"Ohhhhh fun." older Trish said, giggling.

Older Dez gave her a dry look before giving her a dry look, then heading upstairs with older Austin.

After they heard the practice room door shut behind the boys, older Ally rushed over to sit beside older Trish, a knowing smile on her face.

"Soooooo?" older Ally said to older Trish.

"Sooooo what?" older Trish responded.

"How did the other night go?" older Ally asked eagerly.

A shy, lovesick smile made its way onto older Trish's face.

"It was even more perfect than I imagined it'd be." older Trish said dreamily.

Older Ally squealed.

"Oh, I'm SO happy for you two!" older Ally said. "I remember mine & Austin's first time, it was magical."

All four younger members of team Austin blushed madly at the words "first time".

The practice room door swung open again, older Austin and Dez making their way down the stairs in their yoga clothes.

"We're off to do yoga with Jimmy." older Austin said unenthusiasticly.

"Have fun." older Ally and Trish giggled.

Older Austin and Dez rolled their eyes before Austin leaned down to kiss Ally, and Dez leaned down to kiss Trish, ON THE LIPS.

And if that wasn't enough to tramatize the younger children, older Ally and older Trish not so subtly checked out older Austin and older Dez's behinds as the walked away.

And honestly, who could blame them? Those bodies in tight yoga leggings and tank tops that showed off their large, muscular arms and beautiful collarbones, yes please!

Ally and Trish were stunned to see the way the boys looked in the future. I mean, sure they would admit they were both decently cute now, but their future selves were downright _sexy._ I mean just look at their _biceps._ And those deep, manly voices; No wonder their future selves are all over them.

"Ok, now I want details." older Ally said, turning to older Trish. "Full discloser. Spill it."

And luckily for the younger viewers, they felt the farmiliar lurching sensation of being transported through time before they were forced to hear the details of Dez and Trish's future sex life.

Ally then felt as if she was falling, and then she opened her eyes suddenly.

She found that she was sitting on the couch in Dez's basement, her three friends still all glued to their video game. She must've fallen asleep.

She let out a sigh of relief.

"Ally, are you ok?" Austin asked, turning to look at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ally replied. "I just had a really weird dream."

 _ **reviews make me happy :)**_


End file.
